Sin escapatoria
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Suigintou se siente vencedora al conseguir la Rosa Mística de Souseiseki, pero no toma en cuenta que a pesar de haber tomado sus poderes existía la posibilidad de que se volvieran a encontrar y que Souseiseki estuviera dispuesta a convencerla de que no busque más las Rosas Místicas. Oneshot con lemon, incesto, yuri y futanari.


**Advertencia:** No sé si alguna vez se imaginaron leer un OS en español con un lemmon SuiginxSousei, pero bueno, aquí llegué para hacer eso realidad, y créanme cuando les digo que con el tiempo haré realidad más parejas inéditas siempre y cuando nadie se me adelante :)

 **Sin escapatoria**

Suigintou se sentía victoriosa por lograr atrapar la Rosa Mística de Souseiseki y así obtener su poder. Estaba un paso más cerca de ser Alice y ahora estaba plenamente segura de que las otras Rozen Maiden no serían capaces de hacerle frente ahora que era mucho más fuerte. Aún Shinku estaría temblando ante su presencia, lo sabía.

Pero todavía no era suficiente, debía reunir todas las Rosas Místicas para cumplir con tal cometido. No servía de nada quedarse hasta donde había llegado, debía seguir y no tener piedad ante ninguna otra de las Rozen Maiden.

* * *

 **Iglesia abandonada**

La muñeca prusiana va a pasos lentos a su maleta para descansar esa noche, ya en su sueño podría pensar lo que haría próximamente para apoderarse de las demás Rosas Místicas. Dejaría a Shinku al final, ella sería lo que Suigintou veía como el remate para una victoria ideal sobre las demás Rozen Maiden.

-Ya me imagino a Shinku pidiendo clemencia cuando llegue su turno y esté yo utilizando los poderes de las demás para destruirla poco a poco- se decía a sí misma Suigintou cuando abría su maleta-. La convertiré en la basura que merece ser, no tendré clemencia.

Segura de su futuro éxito se va a dormir. Una buena noche de sueño y estaría lista para tomar la próxima Rosa Mística.

* * *

 **Sueño de Suigintou**

La prusiana estaba de lo más relajada pensando en lo que estaba por hacer. Por un momento se barajaba la posibilidad de arremeter a Hinaichigo o Suiseiseki, no sabía por cuál ir primero. Obviamente dejaría que Barasuishou hiciera algo de daño y después la derrotaría. Kanaria era muy poco interesante para Suigintou, pero no la iba a dejar de lado, no si quería a Shinku como su último golpe. Mientras pensaba y planteaba sus pasos, se escuchan una pisadas cercanas a las que Suigintou no dio importancia alguna. A lo mejor era una muñeca rota deambulando por ahí.

-Veo que estás muy entretenida- esa voz sorprendió a Suigintou y volteó para mirar a Souseiseki.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que me apoderé de tu Rosa Mística.

-En efecto, absorbiste mi Rosa Mística y te has adueñado de mis poderes, pero eso no significa que te hayas librado de mí, Suigintou- Souseiseki se acerca lentamente a la impresionada albina-. No creas que permitiré que le robes su Rosa Mística a Suiseiseki o a alguna otra Rozen Maiden.

-Tonterías, te dejado inservible. Tus poderes sólo me sirven a mí y tú debes quedarte en silencio a la espera de que las demás Rosas Místicas te hagan compañía- se burla Sugintou con un dejo de amargura y seguridad.

-Yo no lo creo- Souseiseki chasquea sus dedos y aparecen las tijeras de jardinero-. No hay manera de que te deshagas completamente de mí, y no permitiré por nada del mundo que le hagas nada a las demás.

-¡Mejor cállate!- Suigintou lanza sus plumas pero Souseiseki las repele con sólo un movimiento de sus tijeras- Tú estás acabada, mejor debes resignarte.

-Eso nunca- ya Souseiseki estaba a pocos metros de Suigintou y aún seguía acercándose-. No me detendré hasta que te rindas en tu intento de hacer daño a las demás.

-Mira quién lo dice- se burla Suigintou con una amargura creciente-. Está hablando quien atentó con su propia gemela de esa manera traicionera. Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada, tú también asumiste tu papel en esta pelea para que una de nosotras se convirtiera en Alice.

-Es verdad, yo también actué de la manera incorrecta en ese sentido- Souseiseki no se detenía, ya casi podía tocar a Suigintou con apenas estirar su mano-, pero es por esa razón que no quiero que hagas esto. Yo fallé y acabé así, y por esa razón te detrendré para que nadie más acabé como yo.

Suigintou entra en cólera y lanza un fortísimo golpe con una de sus alas pero Souseiseki logra esquivar ese golpe a pesar de lo cercano que había estado el golpe. La semipelirroja blande decidida sus tijeras para responder a cada uno de los ataques de Suigintou, es capaz de defenderse efectivamente y se acerca lo suficiente como atacar a Suigintou, cosa que hace que la prusiana retroceda con apuro, pero el ataque de las tijeras de jardinero alcanza a destrozarle la ropa de arriba a abajo.

-¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE!?

-Detenerte. Creí habértelo dicho.

-¡No juegues conmigo!

Souseiseki no tiene problemas para esquivar los ataques de Suigintou. Los movimientos de la prusiana se habían tornado algo más limitados y torpes por estar intentando mantener unida su ropa. Suigintou quería hacer que Souseiseki pagara caro su atrevimiento, no se iba a salir con la suya pasara lo que pasara.

-Mejor detente, Suigintou. No vas a ganar esta pelea- la prusiana hace oídos sordos y continúa su ataque.

* * *

 **Diez minutos más tarde**

La pelea fue intensa pero el efecto que tiene en ambas es mínimo, ninguna recibió ninguna herida importante pero eso había sido porque Souseiseki así intentó que fuera. Suigintou se agota rápidamente al estar todo el tiempo evitando consumir la energía de Megu, su tiempo en pelea no iba a durar mucho aún estando en modo de sueño. Souseiseki alcanza sus alas y las corta con un movimiento rápido e ineludible. Suigintou había perdido el secreto de su desplazamiento.

-¡Ya ríndete, esto se acabó!- exige Souseiseki bajando por un momento sus tijeras.

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Jamás me doblegaré ante nadie!- Suigintou utiliza su espada para atacar una vez más descuidando su ropaje cortado, pero Souseiseki repele el ataque y manda lejos su espada- No lo comprendo ¿Cómo puedes ser de pronto tan fuerte?

-No es que yo sea más fuerte, es que tú estás agotada y eso me da ventaja- aclara Souseiseki volviendo a bajar sus tijeras-. No creas que perdí porque estaba en inferioridad y agotada, perdí porque me sacrifiqué ayudando a Suiseiseki. Además, creo que ya te has estado sobrepasando con las demás muñecas, al igual que Barasuishou. El sólo hecho de que te apoderaras de esa manera traicionera de mi Rosa Mística merece un castigo.

-No me hagas reír. A mí ninguna de ustedes me hará nada- Suigintou intenta lanzar un puñetazo que es detenido por la muñeca menor.

-No aprendes, Suigintou.

Antes de que Suigintou se diera cuenta, Souseiseki la inmoviliza y eso hace que las ropas de la albina no pudieran ser unidos ya y eso delata los detalles del cuerpo de Suigintou. Souseiseki pone a Suigintou contra el suelo y utiliza las propias plumas de Suigintou que pudo atrapar para paralizar sus manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Darte tu merecido, no creerás que es otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Souseiseki aparta tanto como les es posible la ropa a la albina. En vista de que no podía ir más allá por la limitación que imponía los brazos de la muñeca mayor, Souseiseki utiliza las tijeras para destruir las mangas y así logra dejar completamente desnuda a Suigintou.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Una vez más lo digo, no aprendes. Te dije que te daría tu merecido, Suigintou- Souseiseki se quita calma la ropa mientras le dice esto a Suigintou.

Suigintou no comprendía qué era lo que Souseiseki interpretaba como "darle su merecido" pero sí sabía que no se traía nada bueno entre manos. Mueve desesperada sus manos y pies tratando de zafarse, y Souseiseki responde usando otras plumas que agarra para capturar sus pies.

-Mejor no te muevas tanto. Tu cuerpo es muy frágil por tu espacio vacío y si te pasas todo se habrá acabado- no es que Suigintou quisiera admitirlo, pero Souseiseki tenía razón-. Antes de utilizar algún conjuro contigo, creo que voy a empezar de este modo.

-¿Qué vas a...? ¡Ahhh!

Souseiseki había empezado lamiendo la entrepierna de Suigintou mientras usaba sus manos para apretar sus muslos e inmovilizar sus piernas. No iba a permitir que Suigintou la fuese a interrumpir mientras ponía en marcha lo que tenía pensado hacer con ella. Suigintou aún trata de repelerla y de moverse, todo en vano. Souseiseki había hecho muy bien su movida.

-Mmmm... Por aquí tienes muy buen sabor, me encantan tus líquidos. Qué lástima que seas así, me imagino que serías aún más dulce aquí abajo si fueras más amable, o como mínimo más cortés- Souseiseki se relame los labios antes de volver a lo que hacía.

La muñeca menor parecía pasarlo bien en su labor porque a medida que pasaban los segundos incrementaba su ritmo e incluso movía sus dedos rozando y apretando los muslos de la muñeca mayor. Suigintou intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse pero no podía, de verdad estaba aún agotada por la anterior batalla que había librado contra las demás muñecas.

Parecía que el tiempo no estaba pasando, Souseiseki no paraba de lamer y manosear por abajo a Suigintou, y ésta no paraba de gemir sin control. Con cada lengüetazo Suigintou sentía que su temperatura subía más y más. Souseiseki para y vuelve a relamerse los labios mientras sonreía con malicia. Esta vez iba a hacer lo que realmente tenía pensado.

-Espero que no te moleste complacerme un rato, Suigintou.

La muñeca rosa negra no entendía qué quería decir la rosa azul con eso, pero no tardaría en saberlo. Souseiseki toca con un dedo el clítoris de Suigintou y lo mueve mientras lo mira fijamente.

-El conjuro está hecho, así que prepárate.

Suigintou mira aterrada que el conjuro de Souseiseki consistía en convertirla temporalmente en una futanari, es decir convirtió el clítoris de Suigintou en un pene. Souseiseki vuelve a sonreír con malicia y vuelve a lamer, esta vez concentrándose en el pene que ella misma acababa de crear.

-¡No! Esto se siente...- no podía continuar, Suigintou no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía por culpa de Souseiseki.

-No te molestes en decir nada, sólo déjate llevar, Suigintou- dice Souseiseki frotando rápidamente haciendo que Suigintou gimiera más y más.

Por un rato más duraría esa extraña y placentera tortura que sufría Suigintou, y Souseiseki seguía como si nada. Una vez que estuvo segura que el pene temporal de Suigintou estaba lo suficientemente endurecido se puso de rodillas y se puso encima de Suigintou, y entonces desciende haciendo que Suigintou la penetrara. Ambas gimieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qu-qué ocurre, Suigintou?- dice burlona Souseiseki mientras sacaba a medias el pene de Suigintou de su interior para volver a introducirlo con rapidez, haciendo que ambas vuelvan a gemir- Mis fuerzas aún están elevadas, así que si quiero puedo estar en esto toda la noche, a menos que decidas liberarme y prometes no hacerle ningún daño a las demás...

-Y-ya te dije que... no me d-doblego ante nadie...- dice Suigintou jadeando y mirando aún con rabia a Souseiseki.

-Te lo dije, y fuiste tú quien no escuchó.

Souseiseki empieza a mover sus cadera arriba y abajo lentamente al principio y luego va más rápido. Suigintou fallaba en ahogar cada gemido que emitía, era demasiado como para aguantarlo, pero no iba a perder pasara lo que pasara. Aún si Souseiseki seguía en eso toda la noche no se iba a rendir. Suigintou le quitó su Rosa Mística y por tanto ella debía ser superior, Souseiseki no iba a superarla por nada del mundo. Ese truco barato no debería funcionar.

El lugar hace eco con cada gemido de Suigintou, hubiese sido demasiado vergonzoso como para soportarlo si alguna de las otras muñecas estuviese ahí. Souseiseki aplica su próxima movida agarrando los pechos de Suigintou y apretándolos sin piedad, luego los lame sin descuidar el movimiento de sus caderas.

Nuevamente parecía que esto no tenía fin, Souseiseki estaba demostrando que realmente estaba al tope de sus fuerzas porque ni siquiera intentaba tomarse un aliento para continuar, o tal vez quería forzar a Suigintou a darse por vencida a como diera lugar. Ambas muñecas acaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos luego que Souseiseki dejara los pechos de Suigntou y lleva su cara directamente enfrente del rostro de su hermana mayor. Suigintou no tenía opción ni para voltear a mirar a otro lado, Souseiseki no se lo permitía porque con ambas manos le inmovilizaba el rostro.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, Suigintou?

-N-no... digas... ¡Ahhhh!- Suigintou nunca termina de decirlo.

-Eso lo tomaré como un sí- Souseiseki empieza a besar a Suigintou y sin darle tiempo a prepararse invade su boca con la lengua.

Souseiseki no estaba para tener piedad, no se detenía en hacer lo que quisiera con Suigintou mientras seguía resistiéndose en vano. Ya la muñeca mayor no podía contenerlo más, en cualquier momento se iba a venir dentro de Souseiseki, e intuía que ella lo sabía pero no le importaba. Sus crecientes gemidos delataban que su orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, en cualquier momento iba a llegar.

-Yo también me vengo, Suigintou- dice Souseiseki sin siquiera esperar a que Suigintou dijera nada-. Puedes venirte adentro, que igual esto no se termina tan pronto.

Tal y como había adelantado Souseiseki, ambas alcanzan el clímax y Suigintou se sentía muy agotada, no así Souseiseki. La muñeca menor saca el pene de Suigintou de dentro suyo lo lame como si tuviese hambre. No daría tregua.

-Y-ya... basta...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo atenderte. Estoy comiendo- bromea Souseiseki, cosa muy extraña en ella, tal vez porque disfrutaba de aquello mientras Suigintou se siga resistiendo.

Souseiseki introduce un dedo en la vagina de Suigintou y lo mueve al compás del movimiento de su boca alrededor del pene de Suigintou. La albina no necesitó que Souseiseki le dijese nada para saber que ésta estaba decidida a hacerla alcanzar su orgasmo en su boca, y también sabía que no podía resistirlo por más que lo intentara. Souseiseki le estaba ganando terreno en este duelo por doblegarla, lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien.

-Puedes venirte cuando quieras, por mí no hay ningún problema- Souseiseki vuelve a aplicar la felación con mayor intensidad.

Suigintou se viene dentro de la boca de Souseiseki. El semen que NO era de Suigintou desbordaba a Souseiseki, pero a ella tampoco le importó eso, sólo frotó un poco más el pene de Suigintou para endurecerlo al máximo otra vez.

-¿A-ahora qué...?- Suigintou mira a Souseiseki volver a ponerse encima de ella.

-Tienes suerte que para la tercera no puedas darme más de tu jugo, pero esto no significa que se haya acabado- Suigintou lo había comprendido, Souseiseki dijo que el pene que invocó en ella iba a desaparecer pronto, pero no le agradaba el resto de lo que dijo-. Has llenado mi útero y mi boca, supongo que ahora sabes dónde te toca llenarme ahora.

-N-no... ¿No querrás decir que...?

-Así es, así que sólo déjate llevar- Souseiseki vuelve a bajar para que esta vez el pene de Suigintou penetrara su ano-. Es bueno saber que aún estás así de dura, así lo disfrutaremos más tú y yo, Suigintou.

Otra vez empieza el vaivén de las caderas de Souseiseki, y con esto también vuelven a llegar los gemidos de Suigintou. Souseiseki estaba sonriendo más que de costumbre, disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. Lo disfurtaba con todas sus ganas.

Souseiseki recoje un poco del semen que se encontraba en su barbilla y lo pone en su lengua antes de volver a besar a Suigintou. Suigintou no era capaz de oponerse, sin embargo no iba a colaborar, no importaba qué tanto pudiese continuar Souseiseki. El tercer orgasmo de Suigintou tiene lugar junto con el de Souseiseki, pero ésta no para de moverse y no quiso sacar el pene de Suigintou hasta estar segura de haber sacado todo de Suigintou.

Ya Souseiseki saca el pene de su ano, y tal y como había señalado, el pene que había invocado en Suigintou vuelve a la normalidad y se convierte en el clítoris que era antes. Ahora había que ver qué más tenía planeado hacer Sousieseki con Suigintou.

-¿A-ahora qué?

-Pareces muy entusiasmada para ser alguien a quien no le gusta esto, Suigintou- inquiere Souseiseki con tono mordaz como se supone que debía-. Me has dado bastante placer mientras duró ese hechizo, así que me toca a mí ahora complacerte- Suigintou se asusta porque ahora ya sabía qué planeaba Souseiseki.

-¡No, eso no!

-Muy tarde, Suigintou- Souseiseki utiliza el mismo hechizo con ella misma y es ella la que se había convertido en una futanari-. Prepárate, porque este durará más, y además te penetraré en todos lados donde tú ya me cogiste. Estoy segura que lo vas a adorar, yo lo hice.

-Carajo...- Suigntou no podía hacer otra cosa que ver a Souseiseki penetrando su vagina.

Souseiseki no muestra gentileza alguna en su empuje dentro de la prusiana. Sus manos regresan a los pechos de Suigintou y pellizcan sus pezones para intensificar los gemidos. Souseiseki era bastante enérgica, demasiado para la cansada Suigintou. El eco esta vez era más fuerte que antes, Suigintou gemía con fuerza y estaba babeando sin control. Souseiseki disfruta de su turno para venirse dentro de Suigintou y no saca su pene hasta venirse completamente.

-Listo, ahora me lo debes limpiar igual que lo hice contigo- sin perder el tiempo Souseiseki mete su pene en la boca de Suigintou.

No tenía idea de si había cedido o ya no le quedaban fuerzas, el hecho era que Suigintou ya no oponía resistencia, ni lo intentaba. Sólo dejaba a Souseiseki violándola como quería. Tal vez sí era que estaba cediendo, su lengua se estaba moviendo alrededor del pene de Souseiseki y estaba logrando que fuera la heterocroma quien gimiera en esta ocasión. Souseiseki no avisa a Suigintou cuando le tocaba alcanzar nuevamente el orgasmo, por lo que Suigintou no estaba preparada y se estaba atragantando con el semen que expulsa Souseiseki.

-Lo siento- dice Souseiseki casi en un gemido-. Estaba disfrutando tanto que se me olvidó avisarte a tiempo- a Suigintou no le hizo mucha gracia aquella excusa-. Supongo que como disculpa te permitiré decidir dónde quieres que te coja esta vez.

Suigintou permanece en silencio en un principio, aún trataba de tragarse todo aquel semen de Souseiseki y a la vez de controlar su respirar agitado. Cuando finalmente puede hablar sorprende un poco a Souseiseki por su decisión.

-Dame atrás... viola mi trasero también, no te contengas...- todo eso lo dijo con un rubor que sirvió para excitar bastante a Souseiseki.

-Me alegra que estés admitiendo que sí te gusta esto, Suigintou- Souseiseki sonríe confianzudamente antes de hacer algo que antes no tenía previsto hacer: apartó las plumas que aprisionaban a Suigintou.

-S-sólo date prisa, estoy muy agotada...

Souseiseki le da la media vuelta a Suigintou con cuidado de no separar las dos mitades de ésta, y en cuanto lo hace se sube en ella y la penetra sin más preámbulos. Suigintou apretaba sus dedos contra el suelo como intentando sostenerlo mientras gemía más fuerte todavía que antes y sentía la respiración de Souseiseki en su nuca. Esta vez Souseiseki no se mostraba brusca en absoluto sino que penetraba a velocidad normal el ano de la muñeca mayor, sintiendo sus nalgas apretándose contra su pelvis cada segundo que podía. Souseiseki empieza a besar y lamer la nuca y el cuello de Suigintou, y ella por impulso hizo su cabeza a un lado para facilitar el trabajo de la muñeca menor.

-¿Te gusta, Suigintou?

-Debo e-estar loca... pero es verdad... Realmente esto me está e-empezando a gustar- dice Suigintou mirando como le era posible el rostro de Souseiseki.

Lo que había empezado como una violación ahora era más bien sexo consensual, Suigintou más bien movía sus caderas para que las penetraciones de Souseiseki llegaran lo más profundo posible dentro de su ano. Souseiseki era bastante gentil en comparación a como había empezado, incluso acariciaba y besaba la piel de Suigintou para excitar aún más a la prusiana. El final de esta parte estaba cerca y las dos volvían a saberlo.

-M-me vengo, Souseiseki...

-Yo también me estoy viniendo. Lo haré adentro...

-Sí, hazlo adentro- interrumpe Suigintou sosteniendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban las manos de Souseiseki-. Q-quiero que te vengas adentro mío. Lléname toda.

Ninguna de las dos contuvo los gemidos que estaban marcando el nuevo orgasmo que estaban alcanzando. Suigintou y Souseiseki se invaden mutuamente con sus lenguas mientras esperaban a que Souseiseki depositara toda su corrida dentro de Suigntou, y cuando ocurrió el pene de Souseiseki desapareció para sorpresa de ambas.

-Dijiste que iba a durar más que el que me pusiste- dice con tono acusador Suigintou sin levantarse del suelo.

-Es verdad. Yo lo dije, pero parece que me equivoqué...

Ambas muñecas se sorprenden cuando de la nada el cuerpo de Souseiseki empieza a brillar y su figura estaba desapareciendo poco a poco del sueño de Suigintou. Ambas estaban boquiabiertas al imaginarse la razón de ello.

-Parece que tu Rosa Mística me está abandonando- concluye Suigintou tratando de sentarse apoyada de una pared para no separarse ella misma.

-Jamás imaginé que esto haría que pudiera regresar a mi cuerpo- Souseiseki mira fijamente a Suigintou, y ésta le devolvía la mirada-. Significa que nos volveremos a ver, Suigintou.

-Tal vez- Suigintou se queda pensativa unos segundos mirando a Souseiseki desaparecer lentamente y decide decir algo que Souseiseki tampoco se había esperado-. No iré por las demás.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que no cazaré las Rosas Místicas de las demás. Supongo que has ganado, después de todo.

Souseiseki sonríe feliz por Suigintou por primera vez. Su figura termina de desaparecer y la ropa que había dejado a un lado también se desvanece de aquel lugar. Al menos Suigintou podía contar con que su ropa estaría ahí otra vez en cuanto se despertara.

* * *

 **Casa de los Sakurada**

Suiseiseki aún estaba lamentando la pérdida de su gemela por los acontecimientos del día anterior. Hacía poco había amanecido y ninguno de los residentes empieza con el mejor de los ánimos y ya Hinaichigo se había ido con Tomoe para pasar sus últimos ratos con ella antes de perder su Rosa Mística. Souseiseki empieza a moverse y nadie se daba cuenta aún hasta que Suiseiseki volteó a ver a su hermana más querida salir de su maleta.

-¡SOUSEISEKIIIIIIIII!- la castaña corre a abrazarse con su gemela y ella le devuelve cariño el gesto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Shinku llega casi corriendo a la habitación y casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a Souseiseki de pie- ¡Souseiseki!

-Yo también te extrañé, Suiseiseki- Souseiseki toma el rostro de su gemela y le limpia las lágrimas antes de permitirle volver a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la gemela menor.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?- entra Jun seguido de Nori y se les corta la respiración- ¿En serio eres tú, Souseiseki?

-Así es. Me he separado de Suigintou y he vuelto a mi cuerpo- responde tranquilamente mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su gemela que seguía llorando.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que tu Rosa Mística saliera de Suigintou?- pregunta atónita Shinku.

-No fue demasiado sencillo, principalmente porque Suigintou se resistió mucho al principio, pero logré encontrar la manera de volver a mi cuerpo- Souseiseki por curiosidad voltea a ver a todos lados buscando a Hinaichigo- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hinaichigo? ¿Está castigada en la cocina?

-No es eso- responde Nori esperanzada porque si Souseiseki fue capaz de volver, entonces Hinaichigo también podría contar con una oportunidad-. Hina-chan se fue con Tomoe-chan porque está algo débil y pensamos que debería volver con ella, después de todo Tomoe-chan era la médium de Hina-chan.

-Ya veo, pero no creo que se vaya demasiado tiempo. Hinaichigo podría volver a su cuerpo para mañana- Souseiseki acaricia el pelo de su gemela que aún no paraba de llorar y decir su nombre.

-¿De qué manera se puede hacer eso, Souseiseki?- pregunta curiosa Shinku- La Rosa Mística de Hinaichigo estará en mí en unas horas, y si me dices cómo le hiciste, entonces podría facilitar el regreso de Hinaichigo.

-Claro que te lo diré- dice Souseiseki con amabilidad-, pero eso te lo tengo que decir a solas, Shinku- los demás se extrañan por ello.

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunta Jun alzando una ceja.

-¿E-es que... es que no confías en tu hermana, Souseiseki? ¿Q-qué o-o-ocurrió cuando estabas e-en Suigintou-desu?- pregunta Suiseiseki limpiandose las lágrimas y los mocos.

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que no es algo como para decirlo a viva voz- Souseiseki se ruboriza un poco y desvía la vista como si eso lo fuera a ocultar-. Por esa razón quiero que sólo Shinku escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

Suiseiseki, Jun y Nori no comprendían a qué venía aquel empecinamiento de Souseiseki de hablar a solas con Shinku, y la muñeca rosa roja estaba tan interesada en saber cómo salvar a Hinaichigo que en ese momento no le importaba ese detalle que debía añadirse antes de saber aquel secreto. Más tarde sí le importaría.

* * *

 **Hospital**

-Buenos días, Tenshi-san- Megu abre muy contenta la ventana que la enfermera acababa de cerrar y se sorprende al ver a Suigintou algo despeinada y con la ropa muy movida- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

\- Mejor no preguntes, Megu- corta Suigintou teniendo dificultades para posarse correctamente en el alféizar de la ventana-. Mejor no preguntes...

-Seguramente tuviste una mala noche de sueño, pero no te preocupes, Tenshi-san. Seguro que esta noche duermes mejor.

-Creo que prefiero dormirme ahora- Suigintou vuela a la cama de Megu y ahí se desploma y se queda dormida automáticamente.

 **Fin**

* * *

No me esperaba que este OS me fuera a quedar tan largo, más aún cuando en esta ocasión no incluí el script. Un saludo a quien lea esto, especialmente a Vlad que seguro le darán ganas de abrir su propia cuenta para añadir este OS a favoritos de un solo golpe XD.

Hasta otra


End file.
